1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a control panel, and in particular it relates to a control panel that displays workout information and provides audio entertainment while a user is exercising.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most Americans are acutely aware of the significant health benefits to be gained from regular exercise. Although American participation in most forms of exercise has remained relatively constant over the past several years, there has been a substantial increase in the number of people who engage in cardiovascular exercise. In a recent year, an estimated 32.9 million Americans utilized cardiovascular equipment, such as stationary bicycles, Stairmasters and treadmills, at least once. This represents an increase of approximately three million people more than in the previous year. According to the Boston-based International Health, Racquet and Sportsclub Association, the number of people who used cardiovascular machines in health clubs has increased from 1.1 million in 1987 to 7.4 million in 2000. In fact, stationary bicycles, Stairmasters and treadmills are the most-used equipment in health clubs today.
Exercise devices that focus on cardiovascular health have numerous advantages, including their ability to customize a workout regimen and their adaptability to indoor use. However, exercise enthusiasts have frequently and loudly complained of boredom when utilizing cardiovascular workout equipment. This boredom is often deep and persistent. It is also potentially dangerous. Boredom can lull a user into a state of semi-consciousness and cause him injury due to improper use of the exercise machine. Many health clubs have sought to alleviate this problem by placing a radio or television set in the immediate vicinity of cardiovascular exercise machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,501 to Mertesdorf (“Mertesdorf”) teaches a highly complex process for supporting fitness training by playing music that involves a person repeating movement cycles periodically, and a device for implementing the process. However, the disclosures of Mertesdorf do not allow music to be played during periods in which the user is not actively exercising, such as when he is taking a break from his regimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,821 to Centafanti (“Centafanti”) discloses a treadmill having support posts that hold a tape deck player and detachable stereo receivers. However, Centafanti does not provide means for displaying information regarding the progress of a user's workout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,104 to Andrus et al. (“Andrus”) teaches a complex physical exercise video system. However, the system of Andrus does not contain any internal device that provides audio entertainment to the user, such as an AM/FM radio or a CD player.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.